dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Phantom (character)/Gallery/Season 3
Danny Phantom/Gallery/Season 3}} Season 3 Eye for an Eye S03e01 title card.png S03e01 invisible hotel wall.gif S03e01 invisible shower wall.gif S03e01 Jack's voting shoes.png S03e01 trio in school uniforms.png S03e01 APC Phantom go home.png S03e01 Danny overshadowing Vlad.png S03e01 bound to be a rematch.png Infinite Realms S03e02 title card.png S03e02 Frostbite super strength.png S03e02 Ghost Zone savior banner.png S03e02 Danny fights Ghost King carving.png S03e02 Danny defeats Ghost King carving.png S03e02 Frostbite and Danny looking at map.png S03e02 entering Carnivorous Canyon.png S03e02 flying through the canyon.png S03e02 trio about to jump in.png S03e02 Danny can't get past the smoke.png S03e02 Vlad forces Danny through smoke.png S03e02 Danny suffering.png S03e02 Sam unable to help Danny.png S03e02 in the circle of Blood Blossoms.png S03e02 Danny still in pain.png S03e02 samurai Danny at the ready.png S03e02 samurai Danny stare-down.png S03e02 samurai Danny jumping into action.png S03e02 sword vs ecto-sword.png S03e02 mid-air sword fight.gif S03e02 Danny photo-bombs Wright brothers.png S03e02 trapped in Vlad's ecto-bubble.png Girls' Night Out S03e03 title card.png Danny fishing clothes.jpg S03e03 Jack looks proud.png S03e03 ghost sense while fishing.gif S03e03 Danny breathing underwater.png S03e03 Skulker with whirlpool jetpack.png S03e03 like father like son.png S03e03 Jack gives a thumbs-up.png Torrent of Terror S03e04 title card.png S03e04 halfas going after Vortex.png S03e04 Vortex lounging.png S03e04 Vortex duplication.png S03e04 duplication against Vortex.gif Danny 4.jpg S03e04 Danny charging off to fight.png S03e04 electric hands.png S03e04 Danny putting up ghost shield.png S03e04 blocking bolt with shield.png S03e04 Vortex levitating Danny.png S03e04 Danny angry at Vlad.png S03e04 Danny creates tornado.png S03e04 going separate ways.png S03e04 Danny ghost shield.png S03e04 blocking Vortex's ghost ray.png S03e04 manipulating Danny's sadness.gif Forever Phantom S03e05 title card.png S03e05 Danny carries bus over water.png S03e05 Danny holding a school bus.png S03e05 Danny saves kids.png S03e05 APA Danny Phantom saves kids 2.png S03e05 Jazz tries to be encouraging.png S03e05 Danny brushes off hands.gif S03e05 landing by the ecto stoppo power refier.png S03e05 Danny can transform again.gif S03e05 Amorpho checking his powers.gif Urban Jungle S03e06 title card.JPG S03e06 blaming the humans.png S03e06 Danny energy ball.png S03e06 sleep spores.png S03e06 Undergrowth is everywhere.png S03e06 Undergrowth duplication.png Medical Facility of the Realm of the Far Frozen.png S03e06 Undergrowth hologram.png Frosbite cryokinesis 6.jpg S03e06 Danny ice spike blast.gif S03e06 Danny's eye ice-blast.png S03e06 Sam snaps her fingers.png S03e06 bundle up.png S03e06 cold wave.png S03e06 it's gonna get chilly.gif S03e06 freezing wrapped vines.png S03e06 freezing and breaking vines.gif Danny explosive snowball.jpg S03e06 Danny ice gem.gif Livin' Large S03e07 title card.png S03e07 going ghost midair flip.gif S03e07 teamwork over.png Boxed Up Fury S03e08 title card.png Danny explosive disk.jpg S03e08 head-on ice ray.png S03e08 fighting fire with ice.png Danny explosive energy disk 1.jpg S03e08 Danny behind energy disk.png S03e08 ice shield vs fire breath.png S03e08 Medusa disturbed.gif S03e08 Medusa's demand.gif S03e08 Danny blasts Medusa.gif S03e08 freezing the ground.gif Danny telekinesis.jpg Danny telekinesis 2.jpg S03e08 telekinesis of rake.gif Frightmare S03e09 A+ on science test.png S03e09 Danny football player.png S03e09 Danny playing dumb.png S03e09 Danny surprised by cheering.png S03e09 going ghost in the open.png S03e09 only one girl for me.png S03e09 Danny and Sam at dream lunch.png S03e09 Paulina and Star are fangirls.png S03e09 dream kiss turns to static.png S03e09 Danny with sleep helmet.png S03e09 stranded on GZ island.png S03e09 title card.png S03e09 Danny worried for his sister.png S03e09 Danny zapped by Jazz's helmet.png S03e09 Sleepwalkers towing Danny away.png S03e09 Vlad sleeps with Maddie doll.png S03e09 inducing Danny to sleep.png S03e09 Danny propped up on examination table.png S03e09 Danny strapped down.gif S03e09 Nocturn leans over Danny.png S03e09 Danny confident to fight.png S03e09 energy wave to block attack.jpg S03e09 Nocturn telekinesis.png S03e09 Danny blasts the sleepwalkers.png S03e09 freezing sleepwalkers in air.gif S03e09 Danny repulsion field FM.png S03e09 Danny 'wham' punch.gif S03e09 Danny gearing up to overshadow.png S03e09 Tucker entertains 2 Stars.png S03e09 Danny the janitor.png S03e09 Tucker about to kiss Danny.png S03e09 shocked Tucker overshadowed.png S03e09 Danny nervous chuckle.png S03e09 Sam confused over 2 Dannys.png S03e09 actually Dash is Phantom.png S03e09 human Dash overshadowed.png S03e09 Dash Phantom.png S03e09 Dash going ghost.gif S03e09 shocked Sam overshadowed.png S03e09 Danny about to overshadow Jazz.png S03e09 Jazz disoriented.png S03e09 AP Mattress Factory.png S03e09 team walking in.png S03e09 team enters the factory.png S03e09 Danny looks back at team.png S03e09 Danny and Sam gaze longingly.png S03e09 Danny holds Sam's hand.png S03e09 Nocturn reveals true self.png S03e09 Nocturn stands straight.gif S03e09 Danny's white ghost ray.png S03e09 Danny shoots final ice ray.png S03e09 Danny and Sam blushing.png S03e09 sharing a knowing look.gif Claw of the Wild S03e10 title card.png S03e10 Fenton Wrist Rays.png Danny explosive energy rings.jpg S03e10 Danny fireballs.png S03e10 Wulf sniffs out Tucker's scent.png S03e10 Wulf's hidden portal.png S03e10 no guards waiting.png S03e10 Danny grabs Sam around waist.png S03e10 Danny's human advantage.gif Wulf & Danny Duh Face.jpg S03e10 repulsion field against GZPD.png S03e10 putting the feud on ice.gif S03e10 Wulf licks Danny.gif S03e10 fake yawn and stretch move.gif D-Stabilized S03e11 title card.png S03e11 happy to see Danny.png S03e11 Valerie hooked Danny.png S03e11 hook zaps Danny.png S03e11 Valerie wants knowledge.png S03e11 taser gun.png S03e11 Valerie's way of persuasion.gif S03e11 Danny getting electrified.gif S03e11 Valerie yanks hand away.gif S03e11 Phantoms hug.png S03e11 Danny and Dani hug.gif S03e11 no such thing as defenseless girls.png S03e11 laughing over prank.png Phantom Planet S03M04 Danny in space.png S03M04 ghost ray in space.png S03M04 snowball in space.png S03M04 Danny's with Sam.png S03M04 only the logo remains.png S03M04 APJ Undergrowth fight.png S03M04 Danny in briefs.png S03M04 Danny in his underwear.gif S03M04 APA Aragon fight.png S03M04 APC Naked Nuisance.png S03M04 Sam silences Danny with corndog.png S03M04 Sam's fed up.png S03M04 Danny shouts into the portal.gif S03M04 ghosts shooting Danny.png S03M04 ghostly wail is back.png S03M04 Danny kisses Sam back.png S03M04 forehead touch.png S03M04 Danny and Sam spinning kiss.gif S03M04 wide view of Danny surrounded.png S03M04 Danny surrounded.png S03M04 Vortex shocking Danny.png S03M04 Desiree in place.png S03M04 Danny visible again after asteroid.png S03M04 Amity Park Phantom statue.png S03M04 Paris Phantom statue.png S03M04 London Phantom statue.png S03M04 Moscow Phantom statue.png S03M04 final kiss.png S03M04 Danny picks up Sam.png S03M04 side view of Danny's statue.png S03M04 Danny carrying Sam.png Danny Fenton is now Danny Phantom again.png 6990fa1febc803affb2e5bda3bf828cc.gif Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries